Knifes And Roses
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: The first ever FlippyXAmy Rose story. Sonic finds a green bear that is hurt and bleeding to death, Sonic makes Amy take care of the little guy. And they slowly fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I have seen some videos on this, so yeah. I'm working my best on this, so don't call me a troll. Or, if I am, not feed the trolls.**

…

Amy pushed the green monster out her door. It ran off to kill something else. She grabbed her lags and put her head between them. Sobbing, he would be back, when his 'flip out' is over. With roses and telling her, he_ loves_ her. She is a hopeless lover. She can't stop her feelings for the green monster. She cried harder, she set up and walked to her pink bed. She covered herself as she crawled into a ball.

_two years ago._

It was a normal day for 16 year old Amy Rose, she walked down the sidewalk with a smile on her face. A rosy blush covered her cheeks as she sings a little love song in her head. Her cell phone ringed, the ringtone was one of P!nk songs. She answered it knowing it was her darling Sonic.

"Hello! Amy Rose here!" Amy giggled with a smile.

"Ames, you need to be here, fast!" Sonic panted, he was breathing uneasily. Amy stopped giggling.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked, in a worried tone, she held the phone closer to her ear to hear well.

She ran down to Sonic's house as she stayed on the phone with him.

"It's-It's awful! It's this kid; he can't be more then five. He's dying, Ames. Please hurry! You're a better at this kind of stuff then me!" Sonic said, having a break down. Amy opened Sonic's door and looked into his living room. It was a small green bear. He was cut all over, with a bloody nose, and black eye. Sonic turned as he grabbed Amy arm and pulled her to the bear.

"Do you think it was Egg Man?" Amy asked, feeling the bear's forehead.

"No, it's too…..Bad for Egg Man." Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Well, he's burning up. Hurry and get me an ice pack!" Amy said, waving her head in front of the bear's head to cool him down. Sonic nodded, he ran out of the room.

The green bear's eyes fluttered opened as he tired to set up. He grabbed his side in pain. He hissed in pain as Amy gently pulled him down as she smiled.

"Shhh, it's okay! I'm Amy Rose, who are you, kiddo?" Amy smile, the green bear raised his eyebrow.

"Um… Flippy, and I'm 18." He said as her smile turned into a shocked look.

"Oh….Sorry. What happened to you?" Amy asked, Flippy looked up, in deep thought.

"I….Think I fraught a black hole and it pulled me in, that's all I can remember…Sorry, can I just go back to Happy Tree Town, please?" Amy tilled her head in confusion.

"That's not a town anywhere on earth….." Amy told me as Flippy's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"B-b-but that's MY home town!" Flippy yelled. Sonic walked in.

"Hey kiddo!" Sonic waved. He handed an ice pack to Amy. She placed at on Flippy's forehead. Flippy sighed and tried to calm down.

"Sonic, this is Flippy. He's 19! And….He came here from a black hole."

"Cool! A black hole? So sweet, dude!" Sonic smirked.

"But Sonic! He says he's from a town that's not even real!" Amy spat, Flippy's eyes shot open.

"It is real!" Flippy yelled.

"Okay, okay, guys. Cool it, if he came here from a black hole. Then maybe he's from another universe….?" The blue blur shrugged nervously.

"Maybe, he does look a lot different then us." Amy said, Sonic and Amy looked at the bear as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sonic pulled Amy into the hall.

"Amy, can he stay at your house?"

"What?! Why!"

"Well, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles' are already living here. And you life alone, and Cream's out of Town in that rice school, and she doesn't life with you anymore. Amy, you're someone who wants someone around her. This is a good thing!" Sonic explain. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Okay Sonic. But," Amy turned and smiled evilly.

"You have to go on a date with me!" Amy cheered, Sonic facepalm himself as he shack his head.

"Okay, Ames. Just go…" Sonic sighed.

Amy was holding Flippy in her arms. she made it home, Sonic would tell Tails, and Knuckles, and maybe Shadow after Shadow throws him out a window, and/or door. So Tails well call, Knuckles well joke about it, and Shadow well try to fight him. Lovely, welcome to hell, Flippy.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy awoke to someone was shacking her, her eyes shot open as she tried set up. She saw a green face smiling at her.

"Its 9:00 am! Miss! It's time to wake up!" Flippy cheered. She growled as she walked over to her closet, she grabbed one of her crimson, very small dresses. She began to undress. Flippy yelped, Amy turned around.

"What? Are you gay?" Amy asked, putting her top back on.

"A-a pretty lady shouldn't undress in front of a man, they shouldn't be so…" Flippy stopped, Amy smile dreamy.

"Thanks, Flippy. No one had ever said something like that to me~!" She bended over and kissed his cheeks. His green cheeks turned red as he walked out of her bedroom.

Then, the house phone ring, Amy, now dressed, grabbed the house phone.

"Hello~! Amy Rose here!" Amy laughed into the phone. It was Tails, he asked if they would come to his workshop, she said yes and hang up.

** 10:00 am.**

Tails had Flippy set on his bed. Tails looked at his clothing.

"Were you in the war?" Tails asked, Flippy nodded.

"Yes! I was." Flippy chuckled, Tails nodded to himself as he pulled his glasses up.

"Tell me, what is your world like?"

"Well, I have a few friends, the only ones in my town, the others died in the woods, and stay dead there."

"What do you mean "Stay dead"?" Tails stopped Flippy, Flippy smiled.

"OH! In my world, if you stay inside of the town and you die, then you come back. It really odd, but I don't think too much about it because it hurts my head." Flippy explain. Tails nodded once again.

"Hmmm, maybe that black hole has something to do with it…. Flippy, when someone dies here, they stay dead." Tails mumbled. Flippy jumped up and walked out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"I need to leave, if you can't come back." Flippy said, in a cold tone as he walked out. He walked into the woods and set by a near by tree. He let out a sigh.

'_This sucks._' He thought as he puffed. He heard something that sounded like boots coming close. He turned fast to see a smiling Amy. She set by him, she put her hand over his.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"If I tell you, you can't run away, and if your afraid of me. You have to say it…." Flippy said, looking her dead in the eye. She held his paw harder.

"I won't run away…." She whispered, he sighed, looking away, he began.

"Alright, it began in the war. I have PTSD, in other words; an alter ego. It kills and kills. But, in my world, people come back from death and we just forgive and forget. But… You guys never come back…?" Flippy's voice cracked as Amy looked down. She grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"You think I give a flying fuck about that? I have fucked up friends everywhere, shadow is an emo killer, and Tails a perverted geek, Knuckles is a wonna-be-bad-boy! Cream is a high pitch-shy-girly-girl, and Rouge is a freak for money and stuff! Your goona fit right in here. And Sliver can bring back the dead." He hugged back.


	3. Chapter 3

The two new friends walked back to Amy's house, Flippy set in the living room, right by the small cooker Amy uses. She began to make lunch.

"So, what your friends like?" Amy asked, Flippy looked up.

"Well, my best friend, Cuddles. He's a nice guy, but he looks like a girl, I thought he was when I first met him!" Flippy chuckled, Amy giggled little.

"Then, Giggles. She's a very beautiful girl. I mean, almost every guy has gone on a date with her. She's too sweet to say no. I went on a date with her before….We haven't talk because she's still mad, or….Maybe she's scared….But, Cuddles really like her! They go on dates all the time!" Amy turned to look at Flippy. He had a sad expression, Amy looked down.

"And Flaky! She's very, very nice. But she's very paranoid, and shy. She's scared of me too, but she thrown me a party once! It was nice! The cake was very good." Flippy smile of the thought.

"That's great!" Amy yelled back, flipping one of the pancakes.

"Yeah….And there is Toothy, he's only 13. He's the normal kind of the young teenager boys. He loves super heroes, comics, and video games. He's so cute, his voice sounds like a girl's. But….." Flippy looked up, teary eyed.

"What?" Amy asked. "Is he scared of you too?"

"No….That's the bad part, Evil kills him in the most awful ways and…..And he just forgives me every time." Flippy wiped some tears away.

"Sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't be breaking your heart with sobs story…." Flippy lowed his head.

"No, its fine, sometimes you have to let it out. Ya know?" Amy told him, he looked up. Smiling.

"So….You has anyone that is friends, other then the 'fuck' up ones, Miss. Amy?"

"Oh. Mmmmm, OH~! Sonic!" Amy giggled as she looked dreamy at her pancakes. She smiled to herself.

"The one who looks like Splendid from my world? Other words, the blue one?" Flippy asked in a sad tone.

"…Um, the blue, handsome, awesome, great one!" Amy's cheeks turned a dark crimson, as she pictured her darling Sonic.

"So….The blue one?" Flippy asked again.

"Yup~!" Amy high pitch video ringed the house as Flippy looked down.

"That's…..Great, Miss. Amy." Flippy sighed, he shack his head.

'_She's happy! A gentleman should only think of what makes the lady happy….' _

He looked up, to see sot, his eyes turned very small as a flashback of one of most his war friends dying of booms,

_The sot felled the sweet air as the shy turned a gray like color as he jumped down to save himself. His friend blood flied everywhere in the shy as he covered his head and cried._

As the flashback took over, his eyes turned light yellow, his teeth shaper, his breath turned raspier, and his tone of video deepen. Fliqpy.

Fliqpy grabbed his knife and walked over to Amy. Amy turned to see, her face turned pale, she held her hands up, as if something was in them.

"Paw-Paw hummer!" She shouted as a hummer came down on the evil bear. Amy picked up the hummer, to see he was only hurt, not dead. (A cartoon dudes. Not real.)

Flippy stood up with a moan of pain. He placed a hand on his head. He jerked it back, it hurt like hell.

"Sorry, dude! You scared me!" Amy apologized as she helped me up, Flippy waved his hand; showing he wasn't mad.

"No….I flipped. There's nothing to say sorry about." Amy looked away, tearing up.

"I could have killed you!" Amy cried, tears coming down her rosy cheeks. Flippy grabbed Amy's hand and made her bent down. To eye leave, he gave a wreak smile.

"Miss. Amy, I cannot die. Well, not forever." Flippy said, Amy nodded, than. Kissing him on the cheek. Then turned fast and ran back to the cooker.

"Oh boy! I almost overcook them! Want a pancake?" Amy asked.

"Sure ma'am!"

….


	4. Chapter 4

**FLIPPY ****POV**

Well I guess, I have felled in love with a girl from another world…I don't know what to think. She has been great helping me with the bleeding and the deep cuts. But, sadly. She's in love with someone else. She is going on a date with him tonight. As a gentleman my father told me to be, I must think of the lady's happiness first. But, she wouldn't go out with me, tho, she's scared of me now. I flipped and about killed her. She's not like the normal ladies I know from my world. They don't even run away right, they can only scream. Miss Amy fought back and even flipped me back.

"I'm going to be out for sometime, if you need me; just call this number." She handed me a note. It had her cell number. I nodded, she put her earrings on, the earrings were little glass roses. Like her, my cheeks turned red. Her dress was a small one, it was dark purple. She was wearing dark makeup as she walked out the door.

"This will make Sonic love me for sure!" Amy smiled.

"If I may say something, Miss Amy. I think he should love you just the way you are." I said, trying to stop her.

"Yea, but Sonic needs a great woman….And I think I'm ready…" She said, I realized what she meant. I grabbed her large, golden ring on her tiny wrist. She turned.

"Miss Amy! You can't—I mean…If he acts like this…Then maybe he wants you to play….."Hard to get"?" I lied. I just couldn't watch her be used and hurt. Her eyes widen as she bent over and hugged me.

"That's a great idea!" Amy smiled, she was so…Soft, well, her pink, beautiful fur.

"You know what? Let's make this night awesome! I'll get my PJ's on and you get any movies you want!" She ran to her room as I walked over to movies. I grabbed a few, all about a guy loving a girl. Sad, she just wants a guy to like her. She came back, wearing her pink PJ's. She smiled as she set down. I grabbed one of the movies.

It was a very long two hours, least to say. I'm just one kind of bear who doesn't want to watch love, I want to live love….Oh well. At the end of the movie, Miss Amy's eyes were glad to the screen.

"So, Miss Amy. What now?" I asked, Miss Amy looked up tearing up.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" I asked, she shown me a text by Blue_Blur_Hero321.

'_Amy! I was waiting for 2 hours! Sweet love of Chaos Ames, that's not cool! Next time you make me to this, for chaos sake COME!'_

Miss Amy broke into tears and sobs as she covered her face with her hands. I put my arm around Miss Amy the best I could. She was much bigger then me. She hugged me back.

"S-sorry, Flip. My bad…" She said between sobs.

"Flip?" I asked.

"Yea, it's a nickname. I think it's cute!" Miss Amy smiled as her tears dried up. I smiled back.

"Yes, indeed. Miss Amy." I smiled. I needed to tell her now, but how?

'_**Do I have to everything myself?!'**_ Fliqpy screamed in my mind, Miss Amy turned on other movie.

'_No one asked you, sir! Just leave._" I thought back.

'_**Yeah, cause you and the Miss Pink is going great. Like the damn gay friend of hers.' **_Fliqpy laughed.

'_Then what to YOU think I should do?_' I asked, lying closer to Miss Amy. I heard Fliqpy chuckled darkly.

'_**I'll fucking show you.'**_ Then, my eyes turned yellow, teeth snapper, and voice deepen, I saw everything. He grabbed Miss Amy's chin and kissed her. He pushed her down, and let me flip me back. My eyes widened, only looking at her. Shock was going to end soon, when it did, I just knew she was going to slap me.

"You….You like me?" She asked, still, in shock. I nodded.

"Indeed, Miss Amy…" I whispered, scared to say anything else. She smiled.

"Well…I guess it _could _work…But Sonic…" She looked away, explain turning into a sad one.

"Miss Amy, that swum is useless. He couldn't see a true beautiful woman when she's stealing right in front of him." I said, her eyes turned dreamy as she hugged me around my small neck.

**RIGHT NOW (STILL IN FLIPPY'S POV)**

That was a little over two years ago, I must have flipped. Blood all over my hands, I was mils away from Miss Amy and my house. Maybe I could call Sonic? I don't think he hates me as much. I could feel the anger began of the murders and scaring Miss Amy once again. Damn Fliqpy. Damn him to hell.

I got some roses for Miss Amy, it is the best I could do. I couldn't just go back and say 'Sorry for almost murdering you!'.

I got there and knocked on our door. She opened the open, eyes bloodshot from crying, tears still running down her cheeks. She wiped some away, but more came down. I held up my roses, too scared to say anything.

"Tails made a way to take you back to your own world." She said, tears still coming down.

"That's great! Miss Amy, you should come too!" I hugged her, dropping the roses and she began to cry more.

"Don't you get it?! I can't! I have to stay here, if I leave too, after three years. The two worlds well die…" She sobbed, I looked up.

"Well that happen to us if I stay?" She shacked her head.

"No, Tails says you can go back, if you want. Oh yeah….Your world is doing great." Amy smiled, lips still shaking from crying. "And….I'm going to have a baby, so if you leave…" Miss Amy looked down.

"I'm going to leave you with a baby on the way! Miss Amy, I won't." I looked her with my 'Puppy eyes' of mine. She giggled as she hugged me.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy called about everyone to a "Baby Shower". So, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze all came with baby things. And with their boyfriends, Sliver, Knuckles, and Tails.

"So, Flip. How's Amy?" Knuckles asked, drinking some beer. We were setting down, Tails by me. He was drinking pop.

"Oh, Miss Amy and I are doing well." I said, drinking some beer myself. Knuckles laughed. Tails was reading a book.

"Yes, when you aren't tryin' to kill us!" Knuckles yelled, becoming drunk. Tails looked down, putting the book down.

"Indeed." I replied, not wanting to get into a fight. He looked up, smirking to himself.

"Yea, you know Sonic really does love Amy." Tails began, I stopped him.

"Indeed he does, but, he did not tell this to Miss Amy. So, she is mine." I told Tails as he slowly grabbed his pop and drunk some. Then, the blue blur himself came in. Waving like a drunk, dumb bitch.

"HEY GUYS! Whatupz?" Sonic joked as he set down by Knuckles. They talked and talked until Knuckles told him what the party was for.

"You got Amy knocked up?" Sonic asked, turning pale.

"Yes, but, Miss Amy and I are going to be married, soon." I said, Sonic began giggling.

"Too bad! I was coming over to ask if she wanted a _real_ man!" Knuckles set back, worried as Tails moved a little away from me, I didn't give a damn.

"What, did, you, say?" I asked, grinding my teeth. Sonic's drunken smile creep on his lips.

"I said…..Amy needs a real man!" Sonic said, giggling more. My anger turned to blood lust as My eyes turned yellow.

(With the girls)

"Miss Amy, is Mir Flippy a good man?" Cream asked, the teenager petted Amy's stomach, until the baby kicked. Cream jerked her hand back. Her face turning a little pale.

"Yes, he's a hero of war, he's also a gentleman, and his fur so….Soft, and-." Amy began that dreamy look in her eyes once again.

"Alright, alright! You love him! Geez," Rouge put a hand on her forehead, "You guys are so lovely and girly!" Blaze smirked to herself.

"Yeah, says the girl who dating the wonna be bad boy. Is he still trying to be a pimp?" Blaze asked, Cream tilled her head in confusion.

"What's a pimp?" Cream asked, Amy covered her long ears.

"No talk like that around Cream, or my baby!" Amy spat, she turned, grabbed some tea and holding her stomach.

"Sorry Amy, I just thought she knew. Cause she's 14 now." Blaze said, setting down and grabbing some tea herself. Cream, feeling bad for not knowing. Set down and begin to eat the cake. Rouge flied over and grabbed a somewhere to set and began to eat the cake and have some tea.

"So…Amy. Is Flippy ever hit you?" Rouge asked, looking her dead in the eye. Amy looked away.

"Girls, I know he hurts you and stuff…But Evil has never hurt me." Amy said, drinking some tea. Cream smiled like she was still five.

"I LOVE this cake, Miss Amy~!" Cream giggled, Amy smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Cream." Amy thanked her, Cream nodded. Eating more of the cake. Blaze smiled too, Rouge drunk more.

"Amy, don't you think it's bad to have Sonic come?" Rouge asked, Amy looked up, shocked.

"W-what, I told you NOT to tell Sonic to come!" Amy yelled, stead up and ran (The best she could) to the door.

"What wrong Amy?" Blaze asked, Rouge set up and looked at Amy. Cream stopped eating the cake of joy.

"Seeing Sonic makes him flip!" Amy said opening the door, to see Evil killing Tails. She closed the door.

"G-girls….He's flipped…" Amy whispered, Rouge broke one her one of legs off her set and put it on the lock on the door. Making where Evil couldn't get in. Blaze began to light up her fire powers up to save him if that didn't work. Cream grabbed Amy arm.

"Miss Amy, what's happing?" Cream asked, her eyes big, and her lips shaking.

"Um, my Flip has PTSD, his evil alter ego likes to kill us. So with that out of the way." Amy grabbed Cream and hind behind Blaze. Ready for anything. Evil began to hit on the door, making it break a little. Rouge flied back, next to Blaze. The door broke and a green blur was coming at Rouge.

Before Rouge could move, his blade into her forehead, blood was coming out of her ears and her forehead. Blaze put her hands together and fire came out, hitting Evil, he hit the wall. Still blade in hand, his eyes fluttered opened as the three girls hugged each other as Blaze turned. The cat tried to light her fire. The bear jumped in the air, the bear cut her hands off.

Blaze panted uneasily as she walked back. Trying to calm down, the killer bear thrown his knife into Blaze. She fell down, and bleeped to death. Evil grabbed his knife. Linking the blood and other things off.

Amy grabbed Cream's arm and ran out. Evil turned, thinking everyone was dead. He flipped back, Flippy awoke to blood everywhere. Rouge, and Blaze was killed. He looked all around the room. Amy, or that teenage rabbet anywhere. He looked in the living room, to see Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic dead. He calmed himself and walked on, he walked into the bedroom. To see Cream's feet out.

"Um, Miss Amy, and Miss Amy's friend. Everything is alright now…" Flippy said, Amy came out, she hugged her boyfriend. Cream tried to smile.

"So….Your boyfriend a murder?"


End file.
